Conatus/Zack Shredder
Zack Shredder is a character in Conatus and the first character created by DarKingdomHearts. As character 008, Zack is the eight free character to be added to the game. Background At a young age Zack already learned much about himself and what kind of person he was. This however wasn't in line with the way that his parents wanted him to be. Zack had aspiration towards biology and forensics, often performing weird things on bugs and tiny critters, while his parents wanted him to be an athletic person. He was homosexual, which wasn't accepted by them. Also he was interested in dark poems about otherworldly creatures with magnificent powers, something that he did hid from his parents. Because of his oddity his parents abused him, thinking this discipline would mold him into the child they wished they had. One day Zack had enough and chanted a spell, one that would resurrect an ancient otherworldly creature. He succeeded in doing it, and allowed the creature to merge with him. This granted Zack a whole different person, more corrupted by the creature's essence and gave him otherworldly powers. He went down to his parents and murdered them in a few seconds. This led him on the path of being a skilled serial killer who now roams Grimnore. Appearance Being of a young age, Zack also is a short boy, with pale skin and messy black hair. He used to have green eyes, but they turned amber after merging with the creature. He let his hair grow out afterwards as well, it now casting a shadow before his eyes, only the yellowish color glowing out of it. Despite his young age he wears a nice outfit, consisting out of a dark grey jacket with a white blouse underneath and formal black pants, with a little black tie to finish it off. He also wears white gloves and formal black shoes. Out of his back grows a black octopus-like blob that spawns multiple tentacles from behind that Zack usually uses for his fighting. Personality A most peculiar child that has a strange interest in things, at least from his parents' point of view. Zack always has been a bright boy since he was born, having learned to speak and walk on a young age. However him being a boy genius, specializing in biology, forensics and the dark arts, led him to be a sinister and messed up child. He has little sympathy for people, and mostly enjoys his own pride. He rarely feels sad or angry and always seems to enjoy his murderous games, although a failure does frustrate him. But when you put aside all of his imperfections there could be a nice boy who could be befriended. Gameplay Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Zack Shredder takes inspiration from various sources like; Jack the Ripper, Slenderman, Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist, Gub from The Crawling City and Red Riding Hood from Everafter. *The poems and spells related to the otherworldly creatures are a nod to the works of H.P. Lovecraft. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Subpages